One Look
by Lettizz
Summary: "In all the time I knew Blaine Anderson, I didn't know this Blaine Anderson. The one who loved me all along." (Slightly AU, and Rachel might be a bit OOC). Practically the whole story is from Rachel's P.O.V.
1. Thoughts

**Chapter 1: Thoughts**

**Rachel's P.O.V**

God, Blaine could do sexy. He _was _it. I couldn't take my eyes off him as he sang 'Boyfriend' by Justin Bieber. The way he danced... No-one knew what he was doing to me when he went on stage. Every time his eyes met mine, I melted. It was like I was putty in his hands, willing to let him do whatever he wanted to me.

As he sang the last note, dropping low, he caught my eye and winked. At that moment, practically _everyone _in Glee looked at me. Some more subtle, with just a glance, whilst others completely leaned out of their chairs and _stared_. A blush settled on my cheeks. I ducked my head, staring down. A curtain of dark hair fell to hide my face.

The person who looked the _most _surprised was Kurt. His jaw dropped, and his eyes shone hurt. But it wasn't like it was wrong, Blaine had broken up with Kurt a couple of months before. But it didn't stop the _obvious _reason from showing Kurt was still crazy about his ex-boyfriend. But with Blaine... people weren't so sure. He claimed to be gay, and had been single for two months now. Girls at McKinley High crowded him, each girl had been desperate just to get a _taste _of what Blaine Anderson was like.

But none of them had come close.

Only one girl drove Blaine wild.

That girl was Rachel Berry.

**Blaine's P.O.V**

Everything about her... her long, silky dark hair- how it hung down so I wanted to run my fingers through it. Her sumptuous lips that I always wanted to bite down on. Hard. Her wide-eyed innocence. I wanted to take full advantage of it. But, but- I couldn't. Finn Hudson got in the way of that.

So while I'd do anything to push her up against the lockers and make her scream my name, I didn't.

Finn was like a brother to me. I couldn't betray his trust.

I just couldn't resist the wink at the end. It was cute that she got embarrassed.

**Rachel's P.O.V **

"So-Rachel- Blaine, huh?" Santana propped herself against the grand piano with an elbow.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I gabbled, attempting to push past her. My stomach was churning with fear. Of course, Santana had caught on. She always did.

"Oh, please. You know _exactly _what I'm talking about. So don't give me any of that crap. How long have you two been seeing each other?"

A crowd had formed around Santana, the girls of Glee club, eager for gossip.

"We- haven't- been- seeing- each- other." With every word, I gave a hard _push _against Santana, but she was impossible to break. Santana wouldn't budge.

"I saw the look he gave you. He's meant to be gay, but- you know. People can change," she said with a smirk.

"Just, just leave me alone. I'll be fine if you leave me alone, I'll-"

"I thought Rachel was going out with Finn? Can people cheat on each other now?" Britney, in her usual stupidity/innocence, asked. Santana smiled fondly at her girlfriend.

"Apparently, they can," she said deliberately, shooting a look over her shoulder at me. The two girls walked away.

The crowd broke down, and spread out, muttering, disappointed.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

I hoped Finn would wait behind for me, but I was sorely disappointed. I tried to understand, he had universities to apply to for his acting career, but I couldn't stop the feeling of my heart dropping down into the pit of my stomach.

It was Blaine instead, casually leaning against the doorway. He looked good enough to eat, wearing a white shirt, loosely buttoned at the top. It gave me a full view of his neck. This time, he ditched the bow ties and tucked in jumpers, combining his white shirt and denim jeans.

"Hey, Rach," he grinned, finally catching my attention. I pretended like I hadn't been looking at his neck. Damn him.

"It's Rach_el_, not Rach," I snapped.

"Ooh, touchy. I like it. It's a good colour on you. You look cuter when you're angry."

My blood boiled; I was ready to hit him, to punch him in the face.

Instead, I controlled my anger with a deep breath, and brushed past him. He turned, following me.

"Free tonight?"

He was using the _voice. _The deep, husky voice he knew I adored. I had to hook in my butterflies and keep them trapped there.

"No." I said stiffly, walking quickly away.

I heard a laugh behind me, and didn't look back.

**Rachel's P.O.V**

I saw him every day in Glee, after that 'episode.' But he didn't talk to me. That's what I found odd.

It wasn't like I was disappointed, or anything. I was with Finn.

But...

_But nothing. There's nothing going on between you two; you love Finn, _the voice in my head told me.

But unexpectedly, one day, the silence ended.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

The library was one of the few places it felt peaceful, and quiet. My life is so harassed, I struggle to fight in time for practice, keeping my boyfriend happy, _and _on top of that, school work.

I had just finished off a 2000 word essay I was assigned to for English, feeling pretty pleased with myself.

"Hey, Rach." He slid into the chair next to me.

"I wish you'd stop calling me that," I snapped at him.

"Call you what?" He asked me, a corner of his mouth stretching into a smile. My attention was caught on his mouth... The cute way it curled up when he grinned. _Focus. You are Rachel Berry, and you are NOT going to give into a boy._

I began to gather up my books and folders. I didn't have time for this."Ugh. Nothing."

"Listen..." He leaned in closely, so that I could smell the outdoors on him. Fresh pine... and the way grass smells after rain.

"I was wondering. You free tomorrow night?"

He was asking me out on a date. Perfect.

"Uh..." I had to force myself awake, my eyelids were fluttering shut at the scent of him. "No. I'm not. I have to practice."

"Practice, practice, practice. It's all you ever do. Loosen up a bit."

"I'm _fine_," I insisted."Now leave me alone."

He waved his hands in defeat. "Alright, cool. But know this-" My heartbeat was erratic when his lips touched my ear, and he whispered. "-You're missing out."

I spotted Finn, being the life-saver he is. "There's my boyfriend. Now I recommend you leave, before he pounds you into dog meat into that wall." It sounded nothing like me, I wasn't tough, and my voice cracked. I heard that same chuckle, low and husky. I heard his chair legs scrape, and his footsteps away.

I felt Finn's arms wrap around me, keeping me close. I felt like a dagger through my heart, what I was doing to Finn.

And I felt the thrill and selfishness of it all.


	2. Dreams and Wishes

**Chapter 2: Dreams and Wishes**

_**A week later...**_

It was the hottest summer in Ohio ever recorded. It was sweltering, and no-one was happy.

Especially not the members of the Glee club.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"What is it, Mr Schue? I have somewhere better to be," Santana said lazily, examining her nails. She was ignored.

"_This _week's assignment I'm sure you'll look," their teacher said, barely containing his excitement. "I want you to sing a song about _regrets._"

They looked unimpressed, and a bit bored.

"Haven't we done that already?"

"Except- there's a twist. You have to sing this song _with _the person you have the regrets about."

Rachel cleared her throat. "Isn't that a bit- personal?"

"I want to prepare you guys. And talking from life experiences will teach you to be more genuine when you sing at Nationals."

People were hesitant.

"Well, I think it's a _great _idea." Rachel stepped forward, smiling. "It'll give me a chance to sing about what _I _regret-" she glanced at Blaine. He gave her that killer grin of his. "I will be performing a solo at Nationals, I presume?" She turned, that fake beam plastered on her face, to Mr. Schue.

He looked undeterred. "Depends on how well you perform."

There came a quiet whoop from the group, who were so used to Rachel taking over the spotlight. Rachel glared.

The bell rang loudly, interrupting the tentative silence.

"Well, I'm off to practice." The small brunette whisked past Mr. Schue dramatically, her nose in the air.

There was a pause.

"You know Rachel," Finn faked a laugh. "She'll be fine- let me just go talk to her."

Blaine watched him go sadly. It seemed only he saw the pain behind her eyes.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Rachel's P.O.V**

"Hey," Finn jogged up to me. "You okay?"

"I'm fine. You know, my talent being unappreciated. I'm used to it."

His eyebrows raised slightly. "You don't have to try so hard, Rachel. You _are _the star." He kissed my forehead, and my I felt the pain of guilt. I had to tell him. But what? I hadn't done anything, _technically _called 'cheating.' It was just what I thought.

"Miss you," I called after his disappearing figure.

"You've got to tell him."

I jumped at the sound of a new voice. My head whipped round to face Blaine, still with a smirk on his face.

"Tell him _what_?! There's nothing _to _tell." I had hoped my outburst would give him a hint to go away, but he just leaned against the doorway of the choir room and looked at me.

I felt this unnerving feeling, like he could see straight through me.

I shivered.

"Cold?" He shrugged off his jacket, and wrapped it around my bare shoulders.

I had chosen to wear a strapless, short black dress that cut mid-way across my thigh. I could tell from his gaze he approved.

I handed him back his jacket. "Don't be ridiculous- it's like, thirty-five Celsius out there."

"Then why did you shiver?" Blaine's head tilted to the left, in a cute, curious way.

"Thinking. I've got to go- practice, you know?"

"Let me come with you."

"Can't-Bye!" I gabbled, and rushed off. I didn't realise until the end of my lesson, Biology; that my cheeks were burning.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

I had a weird dream the night before I was meant to perform. Only... it didn't feel like a dream, it felt like reality.

_It's late. It's dark. I wake up, and check my alarm clock. 2:05 am. I sigh, and my head flops onto my pillow. I wanted a good night's rest before my performance. Beauty sleep is __**vital**__. _

_Obviously I couldn't be granted that._

_I'd had worse, though. I'm sure I will fall back asleep. I wait. An owl hoots quietly in the darkness. I don't know what it is, but I feel something, there and then. A presence in the room. It might be my imagination, but the bed suddenly sinks under extra weight. I squeeze my eyes shut, curled on my left side, wishing for this nightmare to be over. I feel strong arms wrap around me, keeping me safe. I'm pushed up against a warm body._

"_Shh, Rach. It's just me."  
I relax at the sound of Blaine's voice, then, coming to my senses, tense up._

"_What are you __**doing **__here?!" I hiss, and hear a chuckle._

"_Oh, you know- passing by." His head rests on the top of mine, and instinctively, I turn my head and nuzzle his neck. I feel so safe, there's this... closure. Intimacy I never had with Finn before. Or with anyone. _

_Without thinking, my hand slides up to get tangled in his mess of hair. I move my hand down, to rest on his cheek, sliding down to his collarbone. My hand skips across the hollow of his neck, and I hear a low growl from him. He's enjoying this. Too much._

"_Rach?"  
"Yeah?" I breathe._

"_Can you turn around, so- so I can kiss you?"_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

My alarm clock buzzed me out of the dream, and I fell out of my bed. That dream was heavenly. So much so, a small part of me wishes it was reality. _It's Blaine. He's single. Call him. _

_**Finn, **_the voice in my head insisted. _**Don't forget about Finn.**_

Out of impulse, I grabbed my phone and dialled his number. I leave a message, asking him to meet me at the Lima Bean cafe after school, at four.

I think he's a bad influence on me. That's _two _impulsive things I've done this week.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

I left for the cafe at half three, after spending half an hour making myself look presentable. It was stupid; I know. But whenever a cute boy wanted to talk to me, alone, I made sure I looked alright. I remember from a month ago, Blaine had commented on my messy hair after a performance, saying it looked 'cute.' I didn't bother to brush it through.

With a brief application of lip gloss, and a ruffle of my hair, I was out the door and heading to meet Blaine.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

He was there already, lazily lounging on a chair by a table. His eyes were intently focused on swirling a teaspoon in a creamy cup of latte, so thick with cream. Cream lined the top of his upper lip. I was about to point it out to him, when I thought, _No. Leave it that way. _And, oddly, I did.

"Hi," I said, sliding in.

He looked up, and seeing me, grinned. "Hey, Rach. I got a message?"

_Guess he's still stuck on calling me a nickname._

"Um, yeah." There was a small pause.

His grin grew wider. "Anything you wanted to ask me?"

I couldn't ask him, right there, right now. But his green eyes bore into me, _forcing _me for an answer. "Would you- do a duet with me in Glee club?"

I saw disappointment on his face, but he hid it will. "Sure. Got any song suggestions?"

"I'll think of something."

"_Woah_," he said, waving his arms in dramatic shock. "_The _Rachel Berry isn't prepared? Shocker."

I nudged him playfully with my foot. "Shut up." But I couldn't stop smiling. His foot grazed the side of mine, and up part of my leg. His face was serious.

Part of me was torn. I wanted him to carry on, but I wanted him to stop. It was my call.

"Uh- I've got to, uhm, go. Bye."

"See you, Rach."

I felt him watch me go, as I stood up and left.

**I dreamed Blaine was my boyfriend. I **_**wished **_**it. But I knew my wishes could never become reality. **


	3. Regrets

**Chapter 3: Regrets**

I was nervous about singing that song with Blaine. And that feeling was new to me. It was ridiculous. My stomach was churning with fear. I hated it.

"Right, song time, guys!" Mr Schue announced, clapping his hands together. "First up- Blaine and Rachel."

I could feel everyone's eyes on me, Santana with a huge smirk on her face, Kurt with narrowed eyes, and Finn. Poor Finn. He looked confused, and hurt. I felt like going to give him a hug.

I decided to march up there and _show _them I had no feelings for Blaine.

"I-We decided to sing 'Chasing Pavements' by Adele. Hit it."

As the familiar music began playing, I opened my mouth and poured my heart and soul into it.

_I've made up my mind, don't need to think it over. If I'm wrong I am right, don't need to look no further. This ain't lust, I know this is love__  
__But if I tell the world, I'll never say enough. 'Cause it was not said to you. And that's exactly what I need to do if I'd end up with you..._

Blaine joined in with me in the chorus, and our voices blended together, filling the whole room with song. He sang the whole chorus looking me straight in the eyes._  
__Should I give up or should I just keep chasing pavements? Even if it leads nowhere? Or would it be a waste even if I knew my place. Should I leave it there? Should I give up or should I just keep chasing pavements? Even if it leads nowhere?_

_I stayed quiet, and listened as Blaine sang the next verse. It sounded stupid, but... It sounded like there was a hidden message there, in between the lines.__  
__I build myself up and fly around in circles. Wait then as my heart drops and my back begins to tingle. Finally could this be it?__  
__Should I give up or should I just keep chasing pavements? Even if it leads nowhere? Or would it be a waste even if I knew my place? Should I leave it there? Should I give up or should I just keep chasing pavements? Even if it leads nowhere?__  
__Should I give up or should I just keep chasing pavements? Even if it leads nowhere? Or would it be a waste even if I knew my place? Should I leave it there? Should I give up or should I just keep on chasing pavements? Should I just keep on chasing pavements?__  
__Should I give up or should I just keep chasing pavements? Even if it leads nowhere? Or would it be a waste even if I knew my place. Should I leave it there? __Should I give up or should I just keep chasing pavements? Even if it leads nowhere...?__  
_

I dragged the last note out, with the last breath left in me, and so did Blaine. We were both slightly deprived of air, and his chest was heaving. The whole room burst into applause.

Mr Schue looked pleased. "It was great, guys. But what was the message behind it?"

I smoothed down my hair, and answered without a beat. "Sometimes there isn't a reason, Mr Schue. Even the biggest stars sing a song, for fun."

"But that was the assignment, guys. Sit down."

"But Mr Schue-"

"Sit _down_," he said firmly.

I felt the familiar feeling of frustration, and wanted to scream it out. Instead, I huffed and stormed back to my seat.

There was a chorus of _oooh _from the group.

"Oh calm down, _midget,_" Santana snapped. "You're just mad you didn't do something right for _once in your life._"

I was getting ready to retort back, but Blaine stopped me. He put his hand on my arm, and said, "Don't. It will only make things worse."

"Sure, come to her rescue, Blaine. But I think I remember seeing you two getting cosy in Lima Bean cafe. Or am I missing something? Finn, you're so used to the concepts of 'cheating.' Maybe you should open up your eyes and _see _what's happening here."

"That's _enough, _Santana." Mr Schue told her, angrily. "We don't need your comments."

The bell rang and Santana flounced out of the room, Brittany following. Finn was frozen, confused.

Oh no. I knew that look.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Is it true?" He asked me after class. "Is what Santana said true?"

I put a hand on his cheek, and that just made my guilt increase.

"No, Finn. Why would you believe her? She's a lying, evil, scheming-" I had to stop myself. "I'm not cheating on you with Blaine. He's gay, _remember_?"

He still was doubtful. "But- you were hanging out with him in the cafe."

"So? We were just hanging out. It was nothing more than that," I reassured him.

"Just answer me honestly, Rachel. Did you cheat on me?"

I opened my mouth to say _no, _but my mouth was locked shut. I didn't, technically. But what I felt for Blaine wasn't imaginary.

He nodded, fears confirmed. He walked away.

I ran after him. "Finn, wait!" I caught his arm. He shrugged it off.

I could only say one word. "_Please._"

"You know how we're talking about regrets for our assignment? Well I regret ever thinking you loved me."

He left me standing there, just a small girl with big dreams in the middle of a crowd.

**A/N: All rights belong to Adele. I own nothing. **


	4. A movie that started it all

**Chapter 4: A movie that started it all**

I cried all night. I woke up the next morning with my eyes red and puffy. I tried applying concealer to my eyes, to hide it. When I was satisfied you couldn't see anything, I jogged to school. It wasn't like me, with the hot August weather. I felt like it. So I did it.

I guessed with all the looks and whispers I got at school, that Finn had made our break-up public. I saw Quinn whispering in his ear and felt sick. Now I wasn't any better than her. I was cheating, too.

Even in Glee club Finn blanked me. So I was forced to sit next to Kurt. Which was almost as awkward, considering he thought his ex-boyfriend and I are going out.

I was barely listening to the songs about regrets, either. All the pain and anger and upset I had repressed for so long, was finally leaking out. And I felt nothingness.

"Kurt?" I whispered to him, hopefully.

He gave me a glare, but I guess my sad expression softened him a bit. "What is it?"

"Can we be friends again?" I asked meekly.

He gave an irritable sigh. "I'll talk to you after class," he hissed.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Things were tense with Kurt. I waited, after Glee, until he came out. I waited for him to speak, which took four minutes.

"You don't understand, Rachel." He finally said. "Blaine is gay. He will, always be gay."

I struggled to grasp onto his words. "But-what if-"

"There are no what ifs, Rachel. You think he might actually like you, and you're wrong." He saw me, and spoke before I did. "I'm telling you this because I know it's true. Don't get your hopes up. I did, and look where it left me. He broke my heart. And he'll break yours." I watched Kurt walk away, in the funny, bobbing way he did.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

I sat in the library, staring blankly ahead. I had a book open in front of me, and was meant to be revising on Shakespeare's play, Othello for an English assignment.

"Rach."

There he was. The person who caused this all. I wish I hadn't fallen in love with him, I wish Finn was still my boyfriend. And most of all, I wish I hadn't met him and this never would have happened.

Childishly, I ignored him.

"Rach_el._"

I kept stiffly sitting, even though he used my full name.

"Please, listen to me. I'm sorry."

I do nothing.

I felt lips at my ear, and he whispered, "Don't pretend like you don't want me. I know you don't act like it, but I've seen it in your eyes."

My heart beated faster, just being near him was enough.

It took effort, but I asked him to go away.

He chuckled. "Whether you like it or not, I'm coming over tonight. And there's nothing you can do to stop me."

Again, I'm left by the person I love. Except this time, he's coming back.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

I didn't really expect Blaine to follow through with his promise, but he did. What was really embarrassing is that he showed up, when I was in my pyjamas. "I'll take them off," I said.

He stood there, grinning at my doorstep. "No, don't. They suit you."

I stared at him disbelieving. My faded blue bunny pyjamas I've had since I was 11, (I didn't grow that much when I was a kid) didn't exactly scream sexy. But they were comfy, and kept me warm.

"Uh- I guess I should let you in," I said, gesturing to my living room.

"Thanks." He walked into my living room, which was left in a mess. I _had _been watching _Shawshank Redemption, _recommended by Finn. Even thinking of his name hurt.

Along with the film, I had a blanket sprawled across the floor, and a bowl of popcorn.

"Huh." He ran his tongue along his lip.

"_What?_" I asked, tensely. I was so worried about what he thought of me, and tense being in a room along with him. Just him saying 'huh' had me on edge.

"Easy, Rachel." He patted my shoulder, giving me an electric shock. "Everything's fine. I just didn't have you labelled down as a horror girl."

"I watch... the occasional horror movie."

"C'mon, then," he sat down on my sofa, patting the seat next to me. Being close to Blaine when I was watching a horror movie and probably would scream at the scary parts in my pyjamas? Not my ideal scene. But I didn't want to prove him right about my feelings for him, so I sat on the edge of the sofa.

I clicked _play _on my remote, and a few minutes in, had relaxed and was sitting deep on my sofa.

We were both absorbed by the film, eating popcorn.

"So, what's the story here?" He murmured to me.

"I don't know. Something about a banker? I think he was accused of a murder." To be fully honest, all the way through the film until Blaine arrived, I was covering my eyes with my hands, peeping through the cracks in between my fingers. Now he was here, I was even _more _nervous. I didn't want to scream in front of him.

We reached the part where 'Norton' forces 'Hadley' to kill the banker's friend. It's disgusting, and graphic, and without thinking, I bury my head into Blaine's shoulder, not daring to watch. He smells of sea salt, and before I know what I'm doing, I nuzzle his shoulder.

"Rach?" His voice is unconvinced, doubtful. Like I'm doing this for _performance_.

"Sorry. I wasn't thinking. Let's watch the movie."

He said nothing, but I could tell his mind was whirring with a million ideas how that could have gone down.

I pretend to watch, but really, I'm thinking of subtle ways I can get closer to Blaine. First, I lift up my knees onto the sofa, so I'm leaning into him. He doesn't notice.

My next move was to lean closer into him, on the verge of snuggling. I get a glance but he stays silent.

"Rach?"

"Mm-hm?"

"Do you even know what's going on in the movie?"

I paused, and that gives him enough information.

"Exactly what I thought." He turned to flip on the light switch. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing." I tried at batting my eyelashes innocently, and he gives me an unconvinced look.

"I don't get you Rach," He shook his head. "One minute you're giving me negative vibes, the next you're snuggling up to me? Give it to me straight. Why are you doing this?"  
"I guess-" I stretched out like a cat on my sofa, and practically purred. "I realised how much I _needed _you."

"You don't need me. You want me. But this is a mistake. I can't do this to you. You'll hate yourself for this."

I snorted. "_Please. _You're acting all bad-boy to get me, now you're saying you don't want to hurt my feelings?"

"I was messed up. Confused. I'd never liked a girl before you. I convinced myself I was gay. But... the way you moved. The way you acted. It just drove me more insane. Now I realise I can't have you, you're Finn's. It would be stupid of me to indulge."

"Blaine," I breathed, crawling down the sofa near him. "Tell me right here, right now, you don't want me."

His eyes darkened with desire, and when I thought I almost had him, he turned away. I pouted.

"Please, _Please,_" I begged him. I could see this was weakening him. From his perspective, having the girl he always wanted here, with him, vulnerable and in her pyjamas. I looked in his eyes and saw his resolve snap.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Fine," he growled. With an aggressiveness I never knew he had, he crushed his lips against mine. His tongue asked for entrance and I gave into him, willingly. When I imagined kissing him I didn't imagine it would be this good; this fiery, this... amazing. I wanted more than he could give me, and the feeling was hard to control. He understood my feeling, I imagined he shared it.

I backed him up onto the sofa, lying down. I moaned softly into his mouth. I could feel his desperation and need growing for me, and to tease him, I pushed my body up to his. I heard him gasp.

Blaine stopped kissing me to mumble a, "I'll get you back," and flipped me over. I smirked into his mouth. He kissed down my neck, to pause over my collarbone, and up to my ear.

"Rachel?" He nibbled at my earlobe.

I was too breathless to even answer him well. "Uh-huh?"

"Has anyone ever-" bite on my earlobe, and a lick. "-Given you a massage?"

I frowned. Despite the circumstances, I managed to think. Finn was never the romantic type. Jesse was too self-involved. And that pretty much summed up my relationships at McKinley.

"I don't think so."

"Do you mind turning onto your back so I can show you?" He murmured, and without me answering, flipped me onto my back.

He straddled my back, so he could have access. Then he began massaging. It was like heaven. He rubbed all the sensitive areas between my shoulder blades, up and down them, firmly but gently. He moved onto massage my shoulders. "Now this- is where you keep all the tension."

Until now I didn't realise how deprived of a stretch my body was. It came in a flood of pain, to be replaced by bliss.

"Oh, Blaine..." I moaned.

"That's right, just relax."

I couldn't have been happier, with Blaine there with me, giving me the massage of my life.

I gripped the sofa with my hands when he started moving his hands over in a circular motion, slowly and he didn't stop.

"Now this-" He leant down to tell me in a undertone, "Is a massage."

When I decided I had enough, practically screaming with happiness, I twisted my body round to face him again.

"You are the best person ever," I told him, giving him a kiss on the lips.

**A bit of lemony goodness for you there. :)**


	5. Do you love me?

**Chapter 5: Do you love me?**

I woke up in a warm bed. It was one of the best feelings I had, warm and intertwined in my bed sheets. Last night's memories came flooding back in full colour, and I sat up straight in shock. I whipped my head to the person next to me. It was Blaine. Did I sleep with him? I strained my memory. I don't think so... But why is he here?

I felt strong arms wrap around my waist. "Morning, beautiful."

"Oh, so it's not 'Rach' anymore?" I joked, secretly hiding my worry.

"It can be whatever you want to be." He rested his head on my shoulder.

"Blaine..." I groaned.

"I'm sorry, but your neck is distracting me. It's looking too delicious."

I pretended to be annoyed with him, but it was too hard at someone who could do perfect puppy dog eyes.

On impulse, he bit my neck.

"Ow!"  
"I had to do that. Show everyone else you're mine."

"You're _claiming _me?" I was a bit miffed. He licked my neck, soothing the sore spot where he bit me.

"There you go. Or do you want me to 'kiss it better'?"

"I'll be fine thanks," I retorted. "I've got to get ready." I slid out of bed, but his hand caught my wrist.

"Just stay five minutes," he pleaded.

"I _can't_."

He did the puppy dog eyes again.

"_Fine._"

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Those five more minutes with Blaine were perfect, but they didn't last. And it meant I was late for school.

I ran a quick shower, washed my hair briefly, and chose something to wear. I didn't mind that Blaine's eyes were on me all the time as I came out of my bathroom wearing only that towel.

He suggested having a shower together, but I wasn't ready for that step, yet.

I didn't care that I was naked in front of him, either. It made me feel like I was in power.

I grabbed a reindeer jumper, a pair of denim shorts and tights.

Blaine raised his eyebrows. "You never wear shorts."

"I'm feeling adventurous."

"I think I'm a bad influence on you."

"I think you are too."

Once I dressed, I ran a brush through my hair and was about to grab my makeup bag, when Blaine stopped me.

"Don't," he said. "You look beautiful without it on."

I put my makeup bag and rewarded him by wrapping my arms around him and kissing him.

"What about you?" I asked, looking around. "Don't you need clothes?"

He grinned. "I'll think of something."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

He came down wearing a v-neck cut brown short sleeved shirt, showing off his tan, muscular arms. Normally I hate men wearing jewellery, but the loose brown band he wore around his neck I _loved. _His green eyes sparkled with amusement when he saw the way my eyes scanned around his body.

"Like it?"

"Oh, I love it," I dropped my voice seductively. "So much that I would _have _you right here, right now."

He growled sexily, "I'd love to, but I really, really think we should get going," he took a step towards me.

I bit my lip and looked down. "We really should," I whispered. I let him get close enough to me so he thought he was going to kiss me; but I quickly turned, walked out and grabbed my school bag.

He watched me, impressed. "Nice move."

"Thanks." I smiled angelically at him. "Although I could spend here all day with you, Blaine, I care about my education. I haven't missed a day of school, _ever._"

I felt his arms wrap around me again. "We might have to change that."

I decided to cut this short. "Yes, we might. But not today. Now _come on._"

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

We arrived a nanosecond before the bell. I rushed to my locker, opened it and grabbed all I needed and shut it. I saw Blaine leaning by the lockers on my left. His expression was unreadable.

"What?" I tried to stuff my books in my bag.

"You're adorable. How you get all worried about missing school. It's cute."

I shook my head, and ran to my Geography class.

"Miss Berry," came the icy voice of Mrs Sherton, "How nice of you to _finally _join us."

"I'm sorry Mrs Sherton, I woke up late and-"

"It's my fault." Blaine strolled in looking carefree. My heart flipped.

"I'm sorry Mrs Sherton, I came over her place to revise," he said, coolly and calmly.

"Sit down." Our teacher sniffed, like our late presence disgusted her. I scuttled to my seat.

"Miss Berry? Next time you think it's appropriate to 'revise' before school, I strongly recommend otherwise."  
I got it. _Oh. They thought me and Blaine- uh. _My cheeks were burning. I kept my head ducked in embarrassment.

"Today we will be studying the continents, and the continental drifts. Open your page to one hundred and three..."

I didn't listen. It was all background noise to me. All I could hear was my own heart beat.

I imagined Finn's hurt face staring down at me. _I regret ever thinking you loved me, _he said.

The scene changed, to when I was walking down the corridors with Kurt. _Blaine is gay. He will, always be gay. Don't get your hopes up. He broke my heart and he'll break yours._

It shifted to last night in my living room, standing in my bunny pyjamas with Blaine. The way he refused my offer, how reluctant he was... Did he not love me?

It was too much. I felt bile rising up in my throat, and sprinted out of the room.

"Miss Berry!" Called Mrs Sherton angrily.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

I only made it to the entrance of the girls' toilets, where I threwup everywhere. My throat felt raw, and dry. Tears welled up in my eyes. Blaine didn't love me. He never did. He didn't care. He just liked playing with me.

They must have sent someone after me, because I heard footsteps echoing in the corridor.

"If you're here to convince me to go back, I'm not. I've been sick." I kept my head down, tears dripping down my face.

"Actually, I'm here to comfort you. What was that?"

Green eyes with flecks of brown looked into mine.

"It's- It's nothing," I gasped.

"That wasn't nothing. You just ran out of Geography, and you _know _how Mrs Sherton is."

"I was sick," I admitted bleakly. I paused.

"And?" He prompted gently.

"And I thought you didn't love me." I wiped the tears away with my sleeve.

He laughed. I felt outraged. I just told him my biggest fear, and... he laughed. I stood up to go.

"Rach. Of course I love you."  
Relief flooded through me.

"I find it ridiculous that you think that. You're _clearly _the most beautiful girl in the school, the star that shines the brightest. I've always loved you, but before.. People got in the way."

I knew what he meant. Finn and Kurt.

"I broke up with Kurt because I started having feelings for you. I thought I was gay. But-" his brow creased. "What I felt for you wasn't fake. I love you, Rach, and I always, _always _want to be with you."

I took all this in, in amazement. In all the time I knew Blaine Anderson, I didn't know _this _Blaine Anderson. The one who loved me all along.

"I love you too, Blaine," I whispered. We shared a kiss, and he laced his fingers with mine.

"You ready to go back?"

I nodded, ready to face the full fury of Miss Sherton. Because whatever would happen, however bad, I had Blaine by my side. And that was better than anyone.

**A:N/ Well, thanks to the people who stuck with this story and read all the way through! This was originally going to be a one chapter fanfic that turned into a full-blown story! And I really appreciate reviews! **** (who doesn't?) **


End file.
